My Twihardedness
by stargazer145
Summary: Twilight but not as you know it, this is just some random story me and my best friend made when we were what people now call 'twihards' but dont worry im completly over it, i just thought it was funny and thought people should read it.
1. The new Girls

**BELLAS POV**

_What the hell do I look like today ? Why do I always look so ugly and retarded I have no idea why Edward chose me over the millions of pretty girls that he must of seen._ This is what I always thought about when looking at other girls at school I always seem strongly attracted to them , is that wrong?

I walked into the cafeteria and that was when I first saw them, everyone had been going on about the new girls in forks high and I hadn't seen them yet and now I wish I hadn't.

_They were so unbelievably beautiful the even more so than Rosalie, this was impossible right ? They made every other girl in the room look plain and pathetic, there names where Zoe, Amy and Olivia but Olivia liked everyone to call her Liv, just like I liked being called Bella instead of Isabella. _

_The Girl sitting on the left had an amazing body with curves in all the right places, her hair was medium brown and it hung loosely on her shoulders her eyes were a beautiful light blue, she looked like a model._

_The Next girl sitting in the middle had to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen she had dark brown curly hair and wonderful bluey__-__green eyes that matched the tiny pair of shorts she was wearing, her body was amazing too but not so much as the first girl._

_The Final Girl was the smallest and she was amazingly pretty her hair was slightly shorter than the others and her eyes were surrounded by the red rim of her glasses, she was blushing a delicate rosy pink because of all the attention. She too was absolutely stunning._

_Looking at them all in turn made me feel sick inside but also I felt turned on, they were too beautiful for words if I were a boy I would definitely have a boner. _

"Bella what are you staring at , you look like an idiot" Edward said, half heartedly.

_Me and Edward had drifted apart recently, if felt like he wasn't there. He never had time for my sexual needs, I don't even feel turned on by him any more. I get more horney looking at Alice. _

_Me, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were Eating at our Usual table at the back of the Cafeteria. I was about to take a bite out of my Pizza, when Emmet started choking on some apple. _

"Omg, who are they?" He Croaked, Like a Frog.

Rosalie growled under her breath.

"They are the New girls, Complete Sluts as you can see from what they are wearing, And Apparently there all Orphans or something. Ugh Just look at them, who do they think they are flicking there hair around" She said Pouting for sympathy.

_I think Rosalie's problem was that they were all quite clearly more beautiful than her. Though I'm not sure how that is possible_.

"Rosalie, there not Sluts, god get a grip of yourself, look at what your wearing for starters. They just moved here from England"

CRASH!

Everyone turned round to the door, were Jasper and Alice were standing.

_Jasper had fallen On top of Mike Newton_. _Ha-ha. What the hell?_

"Jasper! Get up everyone is staring at Us. Why on earth did you fall over walking at human pace" Alice hissed!

"Oh umm okay, I'm not sure, I got distracted"

Alice and a couple of other people all started staring at a certain part of jasper's body that had suddenly stuck out.

"ha-ha Jaspers got a boner" Eric shouted out pointing at his dick.

**JASPERS POV**

"Oh Go fuck Mike already Eric, you ugly prat" I shouted back.

_Everyone seemed to stop laughing then. And I managed to control my lust._

_Oh my fucking god look at those girls, Alice is goanna kill me if she finds out what I'm thinking. Edward don't you fucking dare tell her or I will pull one of your arms of._

I thought this all in a rush and then looked at Edward and realised that he was paying no attention to me but the fact that Emmet was Looking longingly into one of the new girls eyes she was wearing green shorts. _and boy did she have the legs !_

She was winking back and smiling at him going a bit red.

_Rosalie would of gone red if she could of cause she looked both embarrassed and like a demented mental man waiting to kill someone . _

"Jasper lets go and sit down" Alice said but it sounded more like a threat.

**BELLAS POV**

_What the hell is going on?_

_I haven't been paying much attention, the sight of Paige Wilson's amazing but very small and bony bum took control of my eyes and that's all I could look at._

_Am I a lesbian cause all I want to do right now is touch her bum. _

_Omg I'm so glad Edward cant read my mind, what do you think her would say if I'm having sexual fantasies about Paige from his English class ?_

_Ha-ha Omg what if she's lesbian? I think I might go ask her...._

**EMMETS POV**

_There's a fluttery feeling in my stomach and I love the way it makes me feel. What dose it mean?_

"Edward, what are the girls names" I asked turning away from the gaze of the perfect eyes.

"The Model looking one is called Amy, the Girl you keep admiring is Called Zoe and the small girl wearing glasses is called Liv".

"Who's a model" ? Bella squeaked coming out of her day dream, I wonder what she was thinking about this time.

"No one is but those girls look like models there so fucking gorgeous" Jasper screamed being dragged over to our table by his ear.

"Alice let go of me your hurting me"

"Ha-ha, Good." She said smirking.

**ZOES POV**

"Omg have you seen all the boys staring at you too"? Liv asked me and Amy.

"Us ? I thought they were looking at you Liv" me and Amy said at the same time.

"You look amazing" I said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up you too but I really don't think its me there looking at, I mean look at me!"

"Well that guy over there is staring at Zoe with gooey eyes and an amazing smile"

Amy pointed out. _I smiled at that_

"But that boy over there with the blonde hair seems to agree with us, he is looking at you like your the prettiest thing on earth" Amy finished.

"Really where?"

"That table over there" She pointed to them.

"There the Cullen kids, Paige Wilson told me earlier about them in Spanish"

"Apparently there all together, together" Amy said.

_Oh bloody hell! He has a girl friend! But she's his sister ?I'm confused!! _

"_There related?" I asked._

"_Well there all adopted apparently" Amy sounding just as confused as I was. _

"Oh great the only boy that looks half decent here has a girlfriend" Liv said sulkily.

"Oh well there only boys there's more important things in life than boys. Even though they are really sexy" I said sighing.

"No boys ARE the most important thing in life. Without them the world would properly turn all lesbianish. So look, If they like us and ditch them, what's the problem there? And have you ever heard of a love triangle? Ha-ha, I have always wanted to be in one" Amy said smiling devilishly.

"A love triangle?" I said laughing at her insane idea.

"I don't want to be in a love triangle anyway. You know you could be getting it all wrong Amy, them might not even be looking at us. And even if they were and had he slightest bit of interest in us. The other girls still have feelings." Liv said.

"Well whatever. It would still be fun to be in a love triangle though" Amy said laughing.

**EDWARDS POV**

I think Bella is turning Lesbian, though I'm not entirely sure because I cant read her thoughts. But she is acting so strange and keeps looking at other girls asses and tits. I think I'm gonna break up with her. She is even starring at those new girls now.

Ding a ling a ling! That was the bell.

Emmet raced to the door to wait for Zoe though I'm not sure why. His thought are all caught up in lust and imagination right now. I'm not even going to go into detail.

**EMMETS POV**

I got to the door and waited for her.

"Hi, my name is Emmet Cullen" I said in a rush. Mostly trying to start walking without Rosalie up my arse listening in to our conversation.

"Umm hi I'm Zoe, nice too meet you"

"What do you have next lesson" ? I asked

"Graphics I think"

"Oh same I will walk you there if you want?"

"Yeah ok, bye Amy and Liv, see you in Sports." She said.

**ZOES POV**

_Omg I'm hyperventilating! Emmet Cullen is walking me to Graphics. But why? Still like totally confused!!!_

"So were did you move from then?" He said, _sounding so cool it s Unbelievable_.

"Cornwall " I answered _lamely_.

"Nice"

_I thought we were walking quite fast but then the blonde girl Emmet was sitting with at lunch whizzed past us at inhuman speed._

"Woo she's fast, like really really fast. Maybe you should tell your girlfriend to try out for Athletics or something"

"Rosalie is kind of fast but not as fast as she seems, I could beet her any day of the week." he replied with a wink.

_Omg I think I'm falling In love, he is so amazingly sexy and his body is Gorgeous, I bet he works out like loads! I'm so happy right now!! NO STOP HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!_

As we entered the Room and Rosalie called to him.

"Emmet Baby come and sit here, I saved you a seat next to Me my Monkey Man" She said smiling elegantly.

Her voice made her sound like she was singing a song.

She was still amazingly beautiful even when she was sending me daggers.

"Actually Rose I'm going to sit next to Zoe cause its her first day and all " He said.

"Um no. Its Okay. You can go and sit with Rosalie if you want.."I began to say feeling really awkward standing between the two of them, when it was obvious that Rosalie Hated me. Lots.

"No! Im going to sit with you ok Rosalie cant control me. Unless you don't want me too?" He interrupted.

"I would love for you to sit with me but your girlfriend Looks pretty cross with you right now. And me for that matter" I said lamely.

"Will you stop calling Rosalie my girlfriend it sounds weird and strange"

"I'm not your Girlfriend Emmet. I'm your Fucking Wife thank you very much!"

By this point everyone had turned around to listen. _Great!_

"And Zoe Stay away from Him because even if you think you have a chance with him You don't. He's mine and always will be. He doesn't need slag's like you distracting him from me. His wife. Yes were married so that means you would be thinking of having an affair. So I would stop right now you little tart. His eyes are for me and me only! So back of or I might have to kill you. Do you understand?" She all but practically shouted.

_Bitch ! Bitch ! Bitch ! He's Married to her? Affair? What ? How ? When? Oh poo. How me? What the bloody hell? Is she on drugs?_

"Rosalie he's Not yours to control and he can spend time with who he wants and if you threaten to kill me again I will call the cops."I shouted back just as loud._ Almost shaking._

_Omg she is so scary! Stop looking at me please ! You scary cow STOP FUCKING STARING!!_

I took a step backwards using Emmet as a shield to protect me from her evil fucking stares!

"Rosalie shut up! You cant just go around threatening to kill someone just because I want to sit with them and not you. You seriously need to grow up for gods sake! And Zoe's right. I can spend time with who ever I want! And she isn't a tart or a slag" Emmet said.

Rosalie look like she was going to charge at me. She grabbed hold of the work top and practically lifted it all up of 2 feet of the ground. Her hands were grinding at the sides of he table and parts of it were chipping of under the pressure of her hands.

_Wait! What! Bits were chipping off? Omg she's literally breaking the bloody table! Is she some sort of sumo wrestler in disguise? _

Everyone turned round then and as did I and I realised that the teacher was standing at the door way staring at Me Rosalie and Emmet

" Rosalie Cullen Put that desk Down Now! Principles Office Now you three! I will not have that sort of behaviour in my class"

_Shit, Principals Office on the first day. Great._

**AMYS POV**

**10 MINUETS EARLIER.**

_Zoe is so lucky that Emmet got to take her to her lesson because I have no idea where the hell I'm going. I was now just walking along the corridors by myself. Everyone had gone in already and the lessons had properly already started. Poo!_

"Are you lost?" a voice called from behind me.

_It was the Edward Cullen! _

_My Brain was thinking of something to say but he broke the silence._

"Its okay I'm no that scary looking, at least I hope I'm not" He chimed and added a laugh at the end.

"Oh sorry, no your not scary looking, actually I think you look amazing and yes I am lost"

"Don't worry I will help you, I'm hall monitor for the week. where are you meant to be"?

"History."I said Smiling._ Hall monitor? Seriously? Hahaha._

"Okay then, that's just along the corridor follow me"

"I'm here for you anything you want, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on"

_Wtf is he on, ha-ha._

"No I'm okay at the moment. Maybe i will take you up on your offer another day. Bye see you tomorrow".

"Yeah Okay. The offer is always Open, bye".

**ALICE'S POV ABOUT 5 MINUETS EARLIER**

I was walking into Trig and had a vision...

_Jasper was about to get another boner and it wasn't from me! It was from a human! The one he couldn't stop staring at in Cafeteria. What the fanny holes is jasper doing today, I feel like everything is being turned upside down. All the boys are acting weird and Rosalie looked constipated at lunch. How am I going to stop Jasper's vision coming true, it will humiliate him ... oh maybe I wont do anything, severs him right anyway_.

I sat down next to jasper and started to get my books out ready for the lecture our teacher Mr Bumblebery was about to give on teenage drinking.

One of the new girls then walked in and everyone turned and stared at her Unique beauty.

She walked slowly down the isle to pass her note to Mr Bumbleberry blushing deeply.

**JASPER'S POV**

Wow!

Olivia Britton walked into the class room and everyone's heart beats stopped and started growling with lust. I would of been one if I wasn't partly dead.

"Alice babey move" I said shoving her onto the floor.

"Hey Olivia, come and sit next to me, Alice is moving next to Bella so they can have lesbian sex"

"hahahahahahaa" every one burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sad I know, she turned gay on me"

"How did you know that"? She said in utter Humiliation on the floor.

"I saw you too kissing the other night. And thanks for telling me too" I replied.

"Well thanks for telling me this way that you know. In front of the whole bloody class!" Alice screamed running out of the class room.

I then got a boner. Oopss.

"Hey Olivia, you can come and sit over here if you want"

"Its Liv and yeah I'm coming already!" She said smiling.

**BELLA'S POV**

_Oh shit shit shit!!..._

_Alice and jasper have just had a huge row and jasper told everyone that me and her are lesbians! _

_I'm and emo now.. I'm going to style my hair like Danielle and brush it over my face in a gay way._

_Oh fuck everyone is looking at me I must be going red as a tomato, why cant I just go a rosy pink like that Olivia girl._

_Quick time to smell my hair. Sniff sniff , eww! It smells of rotten cheese, I must use my strawberry shampoo this month or else it would of been a whole 5 months without washing my hair! _

_I'm so gross I love it, that reminds me I need to shave my arm pits otherwise I will look like Kate ,ha-ha__._

The staring got even more intense so I had no other Option than to run out of the classroom.


	2. Bella's Confesions

**BELLA'S POV**

**LATER AT BELLA'S HOUSE**

Omg! My armpits have grown way past the Kate stage! The hairs are like 30 cm long and hang down to my elbows and they have got dry crispy bits of old sweat stuck to them. I hope Alice wont mind when we have "sex" later...

**LATER**

Alice bursts through the window and pushed me onto the bed, Alice normally comes round more than Edward these days.

If only he new what we got up to in my room.

Alice was getting Horney as she started to strip me into my birthday suite. I loved seeing her naked , all her sexual parts where in the right place and perfectly preserved over the hundreds of years she has lived.

When I was fully naked I turned over on top of her and started ripping her cloths of while she was sucking my nipples and my sweaty armpit hair at least now I didn't have to wash for a couple if weeks. Alice didn't have any armpit hair... this made me sad like I should shave but I couldn't bring my self to do it.. it was so frightening, I would rather not eat chips ever again than shave my armpits.... I wonder if I could get into the genius world book of record for the longest armpit hair..?? maybe some day I will for fill my dream.

Lesbian sex felt good. very good almost to good to be true. oh no what if this was a dream and I suddenly woke up and I was all alone in my bed.. no Alice there.

I started moving faster in a hurry incase i woke up..

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL **

BELLAS POV

Edward came up to my car to walk me into the school entrance when all of a sudden Jacob black zoomed passed half naked us on his crappy little handmade motor bike he made last year. He made me one to but it was utterly disgusting, old and cheep and dirty. I wouldn't be seen dead driving one of them.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you since last summer, want to come motor bike riding with me later?"

Oh for the love of god, for fuck sake no you hippy, well he actually didn't look like a hippy now he had cut his hair but whatever!!

"Um sorry Jacob I'm busy and I think I will always be busy when you ask me to ride some shitty Bike with you"

"Oh okay then, that's alright Bella. You have seriously changed and I think you need to get some help. Is it because your a lesbian now?"

"What the hell Jacob I'm not a Lesbian! And I don't need help so if you can just fuck of already you Big Prick" ..... I wasn't sure how convincing my lies were though.

"Yeah don't sound so surprised that I know, everyone in town dose already. Has Charlie asked you about It yet. Suppose he will tonight actually. And I'm leaving in a minuet so you don't have to get any more embarrassed. I just came here to pick up Paige, were going on a date. Wish me luck!" He said cheerfully.

God I hate him I thought as he scooted of into the school campus. Proberly looking for Paige.

"Bella i asked you if you were a ..." Edward started saying something but it just went through one ear and out the other.

"Look Edward stop, I will talk to you later. I need to do something ok" I said and ran to find Alice.

**IN THE GIRLS TOILETS 1****st**** PERIOD.**

BELLAS POV

Alice: Bella we need to tell Edward our relationship jasper already knows and, i cant bear it going behind his back like this. He is my brother you know. I just hope we can all still be friends after this."

"What! Alice are you absolutely insane, we cant tell him he will flip. He already asked me about being a flipping lesbian the other night because he heard rumours about what jasper yelled in Trig. I cant know say I am ! And do you seriously think he will forgive you or me?"

"Bella yes you can, if you don't tell him then i will, its unfair to keep him in the dark like this, its better if things are out in the open. Then we can have our relationship outside of your bedroom because I'm sick of doing it on you trampy little bed, its going to break sooner or later."

"No Alice, if you tell him then I don't want to be in a relationship with you, i need to do it in my own time, on my OWN!

"Fine stress sexy ace" Alice said putting her arms around me and pinching my bum.

Too roughly, she pulled of the pocket of My jeans.

"Alice, that hurt you prat. AND OMG LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY JEANS! ALICE!

"hahahaaahahhha, Omg Bella I'm sorry! We will just have to take the rest of then wont we. Then she winked.

I caught on and shoved Alice in to a cubical. The door slammed shut and we began.

As we started someone slipped out of the cubical next to us and ran out of the toilets and down the corridor.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**3****RD**** PERIOD (HALL WAY)**

**AMYS POV**

Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! What the hell was that? Where they just having sex in the flipping toilet cubibical ? I am so.... Omg !!!!.

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER.**

Amy had a lunch date with Edward Cullen And Zoe was staying way clear from all of the Cullen's. Bella and Alice were still going at it like rabbit's and Liv was having fantasy's about Jasper Hale.

**CAFATERIA (LUNCH TIME)**

"Hello Amy, I believe I am your lunch date today" Edward said in the most charming voice.

"Oh yes I do believe you are my lunch date Edward" I replied back teasing.

He chuckled a soft velvety laugh while pulling out a chair from a table furthest away from anyone else.

Edward had already got me a whole tray fall of food.

"Am I ment to eat all of this ?" I questioned.

"No" He chuckled again.

"I mean you don't have to eat it all of you don't want to"

"Are you not eating anything?"

"Um no, I guess not."

"Okay then that's weird" Edward turned away,oh fuck have I offended him? Dose he have some sort of eating disorder or something?

Wait that's just doubly weird.

But then he started laughing his normal chuckle. Like he knew what I was thinking.

"What if I do know what your thinking?" He replied to my thoughts.

**EDWARDS POV**

Oh shit, her mouth fell open! Literally and a piece of pizza fell out. Ha-ha. I couldn't help but laugh. She suddenly realized why I was laughing and closed her mouth, bless of her.

"Look Edward this is creeping me out, but can we talk about this later, I really need to confess something to you, well it isn't really my confession to confess its Bella's."

"What ? Your friends with Bella.." I said stupidly. I racked her brains to find out what she was on about, her brain was surprisingly full of Knowledge, unlike all the other students in Forks High.

"Bella is a lesbian with Alice and they had sex in the toilet cubical during 1st period?" I blurted out without thinking.

SHIT! Why do I keep doing that !

"Omg are you some sort of mind reader or something, because I am seriously freaked out right now"

"Um no, I mean yes I mean no"

"I think I'm going to leave now" She said getting up from the table.

"NO, look I really like you and I think you need to know the truth if this relation ship is going to work, because I really fancy you." I said sounding like a complete Idiot.

She blushed.

"Look, meet me outside the school car park next to the old willow tree, don't bring anyone esle with you Okay?"

"Okay then, bye" She got up and left the table In confusion.


	3. Edwards new love

Edwards New Love.

**NEXT TO THE OLD WILLOW TREE**

EDWARDS POV

Oh my god, what am I about to do? I have only known this girl 2 days! But there is something about that beautiful goddess that strongly attracts me to her and its not her gorgeous breasts. I think I'm in love with her, its a way stronger than the feelings I had for Bella. Bella, is a lesbian now, I suppose I saw it coming. At least know I don't feel guilty about telling Amy about me being a vampire, but I still cant believe that Bella hasn't told me! She is such a twisted dyke bitch!

_Omg, what the hell is going on with Edward! How can someone so Fit be so be so weird and sidekick? And why do I have to meet him by this fricken tree? _

I turned around and there she was looking at me with strained eyes, she was concentrating on my face trying to figure out what it was about me that was so weird.

Why did she keep saying weird?

"Hello" I said laughing at her thoughts

"What's so funny?" She replied smiling now

"Your thoughts"

"Why are you reading my thoughts and how can you read my thoughts?" She said seeming interested

"Well if I tell you, it needs to be some were more private, Okay?

"Okay, but can you take me home if you do because Zoe is about to drive home"

"I will sure but only if you still want me too"

_What the hell is he talking about? He is freaking me out A LOT !! Should i be seriously worried??_

Hahaha, she is so funny Bella was so gay, I couldn't read her mind.

"Don't worry you shouldn't worry, whatever I tell you I promise not to hurt you, you trust me don't you" ?

_NO NO NO NO I DONT TUST HIM_! "Yes of course I do Edward"_ I love you! Oh shit he said he can read my mind!_

"Yes I can read your mind, Now get in the car and I can tell you more when we get to my house"

_Shit, fuck,Bugger,shit,fuck,bugger! Don't just stand there get in the car he is holding the door open for you!!_

She smiled awkwardly and got into the passenger seat. Driving to my house was quicker than usual so I didn't get much time to prepare myself for what I was going to say to her.

When we got in Jasper and Emmet where there talking about Alice and Bella being gay, and Esme was in the kitchen cleaning.

"Wow, look at your house, its amazing!" She said as we walked up the porch and into the hallway.

"Stay right here, I will be back soon"

"Okay, see you in a minuet"

**AMYS POV**

_Omfg, look at his house its amazing! It looked like something out of a story book, magical and mystical! Everything was in perfect condition and looked like it was cleaned every few hours. Who would waste there time doing that? Cleaning over and over again!_

"I still cant believe Alice turned Lesbian, she was really close to you man!"

"I know, I have no idea what happened! It was like our 50th wedding anniversary next week then I saw her and Bella kissing!"

"Can you hear that heart beat, jasper?"

"Yeah, Since when did we have a human living in the house?"

_Human? Heart beat? What the hell ?_ I looked round the door to what seemed to be the main room and there was Emmet and jasper Staring at me with there eyebrows raised.

"Umm...hi"

"Helllllllllllllllooooo" Emmet said with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, your Amy right?" Jasper said looking up to me.

"Yes I am, Edward brought me here. Your Jasper and Emmet aren't you?" I said.

"Yes we are" Emmet said still smiling a huge smile, he almost looked mocking.

"Your like best friends with Liv right?" "And Zoë" Emmet added.

"Yeah I am, we just moved over from England together."

"Nice, Me and Emmet were going up too England next week, maybe we could all go together?"

**EMMETS POV**

What the ? When were we planning to do that Jasper?

"Weren't we Emmet" Jasper said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Umm yeah sure we were Jasper" I said staring back at him with even wider eyes.

"We were going to go up to see our parents soon anyway, Cause Zoe's Aunt is driving us all crazy!"

"Your All staying with Zoe's Aunt?" I asked.

"Yeah cause there's no were else to stay, My parents and Liv's mum live up in England, And Zoe, well she like moves around a lot, She fell out with her parents years ago cause she moved to Australia with them or something. So we all just moved down here cause we felt like it, New adventure and stuff."

"Cool, so you ask the others and when Edward gets down here we can tell him"

"Hey. What you all talking about?" Edward said sounding annoyed when he walked into the room"

"Like you don't already know" Emmet laughed.

"Fine whatever, yeah sounds cool"

**AMYS POV**

"Yeah Edward about the reading minds thing and stuff, can you tell me now?"

"Your going to tell her! You only just met her Edward! How could you be so stupid!" Said a beautiful girl bursting into the room.

_She had long blonde hair and bright red lips, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was wearing a very tight, short black dress and massive red stilettos, her whole face lit up in shock. She was one of the Cullen's, I knew that but couldn't remember her name._

"Um yeah I was actually! Its none of your business so I'm going to tell Amy weather you like it or not, and its not like Jasper isn't going to tell Liv either is it? Cause from what I can work out is going to be pretty soon because he keeps looking at her with the stars of shine and Alice turned lesbian with that beatch Bella"

"Fine! Okay whatever but don't come to me when everything goes wrong like i know it will, and when that happens I might just rip your arm of, you know what I felt like when you told Bella! What if Amy tunes lesbian?

"Um I'm pretty sure that wont happen" I chipped in.

"Oh god I forgot you were standing there" She paused and looked at me in disgust.

"Its just I need to tell Edward not to just to tell random girls about our secret ! I don't know why he is telling you anyway, your not anything special"

_Ugh! She's Nice._

_Edward growled. Wtf!? Edward growled, what is he some sort of dog!_

"Babe come on, that's well rude!" Emmet added.

"Shut up Emmet, I'm not listening to you because you keep going of with that curly haired tart And we all got Detention for it too yesterday."

"For fuck sake, Rosalie! We only got detention because you started screaming at her, I'm surprised she didn't cower away, the way you looked at her was horrible. You always have to be such a bitch don't you? I like her goid dammit! And she isn't a tart, she's called Zoe."

"Like i care Emmet, maybe I should just go off with Laurent because your not showing me any attention anymore, its like I don't even exist!"

"What the hell how is it like you don't even exist, all i did was walk with her to class and the i wanted to sit with her on her first day but that wasn't possible because you got us all detention. She hasn't even spoken to me since then anyway because she doesn't want you to fucking kill her .And yes maybe you should go off with Laurent because you must be way more attracted to him than me, its not like I would miss you, your always so mean to everyone even me! , just because were vampires doesn't give you the right to be so cold hearted!


	4. The seceret

**THE SECERET **

**EMMETS POV**

_Oh shit! Omg! Shit!_

"Vampires!!!!" She sort of squeaked.

_Omg the look on her face was so funny, Omg shouldn't be laughing right now._

"Emmet stop laughing you Prick!" Edward said.

"Emmet you stupid fucking idiot! I cant belie you just yelled that out"

"What the hell Rosalie! If you weren't being so bloody difficult then I wouldn't of said that! So its your fault not mine"

_Why is she being so difficult and GAY!_

**EDWARDS POV**

_Why ! Why ! Omg why !_

"Rosalie don't"

But it was too late, she did exactly what she had imagined. Her whole body swept across the room and onto Emmet knocking him onto the floor, and you could hear growling and ripping.

_Please don't go too far!_

Jasper was just sitting on the sofa, watching and laughing his head.

I looked over to Amy and she looked really dizzy and confused and before long she fainted into my arms.

**EDWARDS BEDROOM**

**AMYS POV **

It all happened really quickly but all I could really see was a blur of blonde hair and snow white skin, all jumbled up and rolling on the floor. And that's all I could remember.

"Amy? Amy can you hear me? A male voice said softly but alerted.

I opened my eyes to see, a blonde Man leaning in front of me with his head close to mine.

"What the...?"

"Amy I am a , Edwards father ,You can call me Carlisle."

**ESMES POV**

_Oh My days! My Children are terrible, why on earth would they do that in fount of a Human, are they insane! They now the consequences! But at least he was going to tell her so he must trust Amy. Ugh they really annoy me some times, all these crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends and lesbians!_

"Um, hey car..lis..le.." she said

"I think she's still a bit dizzy" Carlisle said, lets just prop her up on the end of the bed.

"No I'm fi..ne, i ca..n" She paused for a breath.

"Get up myself, don't touch me"

"Okay, come on Esme I think we should leave her with Edward, we need to talk the others about loads of stuff, the only one I'm not pissed of with is jasper."

"Okay darling, hope to see you soon Amy"

"Yeah okay, maybe" She replied in her fragile human voice.

**EDWARDS POV**

"Hey are you okay now" I asked, not quite sure what to say.

"Yeah sure, this happens all the time" She answered.

"Okay, I can tell you whatever you want to know, so just go ahead and ask"

"Umm.. are you all really vampires?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you were going to ask that, and yes"

She shivered.

"Why am I here? Are you and your family going to eat me?"

Hhahahahahahahahahaha!

"Why are you laughing at me, isn't that something you would ask a family of vampires?"

"Yes it would be, to a normal vampire coven, but where not we don't eat humans"

"What's a coven? And why don't you eat humans, am I not mouth watering to you?"

**AMYS POV**

_He laughed again_.

"Stop laughing at me! You said you would answer my questions!"

"Okay then, a coven is what you call a group of vampires but in our case we are a family, well at least i thought we were, not so good when your sister goes of with your girlfriend bw, and yes you are utterly mouth watering to me, but i have learnt to control my thirst.

_Why is he smiling! Is he trying to scare me!_

"Maybe I am" He said

"Okay i have another question, how can you read my mind?"

"Good question, when you become a vampire some people get like extra advances other than walking and running 100 miles an hour and incredible strength.

Jasper can control peoples emotions and Alice the flipping worst sister in the world, can se the future"

"Wow, you make it seem so cool, so do you like burn in the sunlight?" I said teasing, talking about vampires was fun.

Edward made it sound so amazing and so.. so sexy!

"No, (chuckle chuckle) just my skin glitters, that's all. So you think being a vampire is sexy then?"

"Oh yeah forgot you could read my mind, Umm, yes I do" I said smiling.

**THEY TALKED ABOUT VAMPIRES FOR SEVERAL HOURS ******

He smiled a beautiful smile and showed a row of perfect teeth.

"Have you got fangs I said pulling his jaw apart and looking into his mouth"

"No, I don't, pretty disappointing huh? His mouth closed and he moved closer to me on the bed.

"Edward, what's the time, I better be getting home soon"

"Its only 7 o'clock, surely you can stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry, I have homework and stuff, but you can come back with me, Susie wont even notice?"

"Who is Susie?"

"Zoe's super crazy aunty"

He chuckled.

"Sounds cool, on the way we can pick up something for you to eat, your proberly hungry"

"Aren't you hungry too?"

"No not really, I don't eat food"

**EDWARDS POV**

"Oh yeah you drink blood" She said laughing and shaking.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

"Yes I have but that was only when I was learning to control myself, I would never kill anyone know, let alone you"

She stared at me for several minuets her blue eyes wide and dreamy.

I started laughing and she then realised what she was doing.

"Oh..um..yeah..we better be going know then, but you will have to sneak in some how"

"The windows fine with me" I replied

"Edward, there is one more thing, I shear a room with Zoe and Liv"

"Oh well the more the merrier I suppose, we could always ask them to go downstairs right?"

"Alright then" She said excited "Lets go!"


End file.
